Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 Nov 2017
00:48:04 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:38:07 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:08:09 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:58:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:28:16 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:18:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:48:22 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:38:26 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:08:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:58:32 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:28:35 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:39:51 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 08:08:41 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:16:40 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 08:38:46 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:08:48 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:58:52 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:28:54 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:18:58 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:49:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:39:09 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:44:06 JOIN Lena araes123 has joined the Ladyblog 12:45:50 CHAT Lena araes123: hi man how are you 12:48:51 CHAT Lena araes123: (tikki head) 12:49:26 QUIT Lena araes123 has left the Ladyblog 13:19:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:19:11 CHAT Lena araes123: hi man how are you 13:19:11 CHAT Lena araes123: (tikki head) 13:49:19 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:39:24 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:09:26 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:59:35 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:29:36 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:58:38 JOIN Rockdavid360 has joined the Ladyblog 16:58:54 CHAT Rockdavid360: RLLY BOT NOIR 16:58:59 JOIN SparkleJewelsCat has joined the Ladyblog 16:59:12 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Hi 16:59:15 CHAT Rockdavid360: Hi 16:59:21 CHAT Rockdavid360: zd 16:59:43 QUIT Rockdavid360 has left the Ladyblog 17:00:14 QUIT SparkleJewelsCat has left the Ladyblog 17:00:16 JOIN Rockdavid360 has joined the Ladyblog 17:02:18 JOIN SparkleJewelsCat has joined the Ladyblog 17:02:23 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Hi 17:10:28 QUIT SparkleJewelsCat has left the Ladyblog 17:13:05 JOIN Notredame34567 has joined the Ladyblog 17:13:11 CHAT Notredame34567: hi 17:13:21 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 17:13:30 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello! 17:13:55 CHAT Notredame34567: have you seen the new season yet 17:14:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yes. The first 6 episodes. 17:21:29 CHAT Rockdavid360: mf 17:21:35 CHAT Rockdavid360: MIllady 17:21:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah. 17:22:03 QUIT Rockdavid360 has left the Ladyblog 17:30:43 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 17:37:34 CHAT Notredame34567: what was your reaction to the first episode 17:49:41 CHAT Rockdavid360: zd 17:49:41 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Hi 17:49:41 CHAT Notredame34567: hi 17:49:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello! 17:49:41 CHAT Notredame34567: have you seen the new season yet 17:49:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yes. The first 6 episodes. 17:49:41 CHAT Rockdavid360: mf 17:49:42 CHAT Rockdavid360: MIllady 17:49:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah. 17:49:42 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:58:26 CHAT Notredame34567: my reaction was OH MY GOSH!!!!! 18:02:50 QUIT Notredame34567 has left the Ladyblog 18:29:47 CHAT Notredame34567: hi 18:29:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello! 18:29:47 CHAT Notredame34567: have you seen the new season yet 18:29:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yes. The first 6 episodes. 18:29:47 CHAT Rockdavid360: mf 18:29:47 CHAT Rockdavid360: MIllady 18:29:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah. 18:29:47 CHAT Notredame34567: what was your reaction to the first episode 18:29:47 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:29:47 CHAT Notredame34567: my reaction was OH MY GOSH!!!!! 18:41:14 JOIN Lalaloopsyhelper has joined the Ladyblog 18:41:38 CHAT Lalaloopsyhelper: Hi 18:44:10 CHAT Sophiedp: hi 18:44:57 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 18:46:33 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 18:55:07 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 18:55:31 CHAT King Henry V: hi 18:56:06 CHAT King Henry V: "OHHH MIY GOSH SEOSON TU ES AUT SHOKKKKK" 18:57:12 CHAT Sophiedp: caps 18:57:20 CHAT King Henry V: kick 18:58:34 CHAT King Henry V: where is robyn? 19:02:19 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 19:03:19 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 19:10:59 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 19:39:49 CHAT Notredame34567: what was your reaction to the first episode 19:39:49 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:39:49 CHAT Notredame34567: my reaction was OH MY GOSH!!!!! 19:39:49 CHAT Lalaloopsyhelper: Hi 19:39:49 CHAT Sophiedp: hi 19:39:49 CHAT King Henry V: hi 19:39:49 CHAT King Henry V: "OHHH MIY GOSH SEOSON TU ES AUT SHOKKKKK" 19:39:49 CHAT Sophiedp: caps 19:39:49 CHAT King Henry V: kick 19:39:49 CHAT King Henry V: where is robyn? 19:46:41 JOIN SpicyJusticeLass has joined the Ladyblog 19:48:14 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: this is lonely chat 19:48:14 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 19:48:21 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi. 19:48:26 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: ...well I spoke too soon 19:48:29 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Hello! 19:48:48 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: I see you are certainly devoted to ML... 19:49:29 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Have you watched Season 2 yet? 19:50:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeha.7 19:50:10 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *Yeah. 19:50:18 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: How many episodes? 19:50:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I've watched the first 6 eps! :) 19:50:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: How about you? 19:50:28 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Ah, that 7 confused me a lot haha. 19:50:31 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Same here. 19:50:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Episode 7 will be airing on the 26. 19:51:01 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Oh really? Where's this info from again? 19:51:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Tfou! 19:51:25 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Okay but like where does it specifically say that 19:51:47 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Like, an URL? 19:52:49 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Uhhh, you there? 19:53:27 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yes! 19:53:35 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: hang on 19:54:12 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Alright. 19:54:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: https://twitter.com/MLadyblogFrance/status/928372278232002560 19:54:27 CHAT Lalaloopsyhelper: hi 19:54:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The eccenteric artist is Hawk Moth! :O 19:54:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi! 19:54:50 CHAT Lalaloopsyhelper: um ok 19:55:07 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: What? 19:55:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Did you see? 19:55:54 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: No the "eccentric artist" thing 19:56:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah Gabriel is Hawk Moth! 19:56:40 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Okay. 19:56:47 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: I don't get the eccentric part. 19:56:54 JOIN SparkleJewelsCat has joined the Ladyblog 19:57:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Marinette refers to him as an eccentric artist. 19:57:10 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi! 19:57:12 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Hello there! You have joined this very dry conversation! 19:57:16 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Hey 19:57:27 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Have you watched Season 2 19:57:28 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Who's thar on your profile Sexy Bodies? 19:57:34 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: who? 19:57:41 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: I watched the first 2. 19:57:44 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Neat 19:57:49 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: You, LadybugSexyBodies? 19:57:59 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Who's that on your profile? 19:58:58 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Come and get some neat theories here https://dusty-theoriser.tumblr.com/ 19:59:19 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: (user1234 is prolly idle) 19:59:20 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: But seriously, who is that? 19:59:28 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Okay 19:59:41 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: I'm gonna go work on that Miraculous theory 19:59:56 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Is that naked Cat Noir and Marinette? 20:00:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Not naked. 20:00:32 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: They're aren't naked. 20:00:35 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Okay it's a shirtless Chat Noir and Marinette 20:00:38 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Um they are. 20:00:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Marinette's not naked and Cat Noir is just shirtless. 20:00:59 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Oh (lenny) 20:01:05 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: What are they doing? 20:01:28 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Nice tumblr 20:01:28 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: ...are you just not looking at their message wall for your own sanity or? 20:01:32 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Thanks 20:02:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: They're just looking at each other. That's all. 20:02:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That moment when Brazilian Portuguese fans over the BR wiki are sensationalist. 20:02:50 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Why the weird username? 20:02:59 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: SexyBod 20:03:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: How's it weird? 20:03:37 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: It's very odd. 20:03:40 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: ...I gotta admit, the name is a bit on the nose 20:03:51 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: It's also VERY wikia-specific 20:04:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You mean show specific? 20:04:16 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: I mean then again, we got the Fandom Counselor who's name is literally Annabeth and Percy so I can't judge 20:04:23 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: whose* 20:04:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah 20:05:00 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Whos' ANNABEY 20:05:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: From community central. 20:05:33 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: YepYeah 20:05:40 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Why did you choose Shirtless Cat Noir? 20:05:50 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: And what's he about to do to Mari? 20:06:10 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Nothing explicit. 20:07:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Don't. 20:07:54 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: ...okay you know what if they've lasted on the wikia for a couple of months then it's obviously not a problem 20:08:04 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: they also get to decide what they want 20:08:09 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: I mean hey I'm not into it 20:08:11 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: but ehh 20:08:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is that allowed Sophie? 20:08:29 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Okay then. 20:08:40 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: But what if the admins ban you for that profile pic? 20:09:05 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: If fandom isn't gonna ban it, this wikia has little reason to 20:09:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why would they? No one seems to have a problem with it on here or community central. 20:09:31 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: It's sexy but a bit awkard. 20:10:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Says you. :P 20:10:24 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Nipples and being shirtless isn't the same. 20:11:44 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: ...so this is why we're having this "debate"? 20:12:17 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: I personally think it would be appropriate to point it out; it happened, you can't hide the truth. 20:13:16 QUIT SpicyJusticeLass has left the Ladyblog 20:13:29 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 20:14:12 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Sup! 20:14:31 CHAT NotAnAverageWeirdo: hi 20:14:54 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: hi 20:18:31 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 20:19:40 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 20:20:02 QUIT SparkleJewelsCat has left the Ladyblog 20:27:40 JOIN Tiffany Starstyle has joined the Ladyblog 20:28:02 CHAT Tiffany Starstyle: haii 20:28:23 CHAT Tiffany Starstyle: ..... 20:28:46 QUIT Tiffany Starstyle has left the Ladyblog 20:34:18 QUIT Lalaloopsyhelper has left the Ladyblog 20:34:36 JOIN Lalaloopsyhelper has joined the Ladyblog 20:38:50 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 20:42:08 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 20:45:21 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 20:47:36 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 20:48:29 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 20:51:17 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 20:51:35 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 20:54:23 CHAT NotAnAverageWeirdo: who else is just staring at the screen awkwardly not knowing what to say 21:06:49 QUIT Lalaloopsyhelper has left the Ladyblog 21:06:56 JOIN Lalaloopsyhelper has joined the Ladyblog 21:07:07 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:07:10 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:08:25 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:08:30 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:09:45 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:09:50 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:11:05 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:11:10 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:11:53 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:15:13 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:17:42 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:17:48 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:20:14 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:21:11 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:22:26 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:22:37 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:23:52 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:24:34 QUIT Lalaloopsyhelper has left the Ladyblog 21:25:05 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:26:20 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:26:27 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:26:54 JOIN Lalaloopsyhelper has joined the Ladyblog 21:27:42 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:32:22 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:33:37 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:33:50 JOIN NotAnAverageWeirdo has joined the Ladyblog 21:34:18 QUIT NotAnAverageWeirdo has left the Ladyblog 21:59:51 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:40:39 JOIN Ok catz has joined the Ladyblog 22:41:19 CHAT Ok catz: Does anyone know when is mlb coming out on netflix? 22:59:55 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:29:58 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:29:58 CHAT Ok catz: Does anyone know when is mlb coming out on netflix? 23:34:46 QUIT Ok catz has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23